


Raven Court

by Quackiteen_8998



Category: Raven Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackiteen_8998/pseuds/Quackiteen_8998
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Land of Birds. This land was ruled by the all mighty Raven Queen. The Swan King has recently passed away and the Raven Queen took control of the kingdom. Out of nowhere, the Raven Queen hosted a ball for everyone in the kingdom. The raven court, people chosen directly by the royal family was in charge of making the ball perfect. Days leading up to the ball has been stressful for the Raven Court, and the ball ended up as chaos for everyone. After the Ball, the raven court looked frowned on from the kingdom. Now, the members of the Raven Court must make up for the disastrous event to the Raven Queen without causing any more problems.FEEL FREE TO JOIN WITH THIS LINK: https://discord.gg/zPrkqhEZDa





	Raven Court

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a roleplay with my friends and I!

"If you had just set up the preparations correctly and hadn't gotten into an argument with the Lord we wouldn't be here, now would we?!"

Mistress Quackiteen was rambling again, pacing her room as the thoughts echoed through her brain. 

"Of course we wouldn't!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her thoughts being interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" A small figure appeared in the doorway, a silhouette of a young girl in the doorframe.

"Ah, my Lady! What brings you here?"

"I heard someone talking in here, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine! I just have a slight headache and my thoughts are a bit scrambled,"

"Shall I fetch the doctor?"

"No, that won't be necessary," She chuckled breathily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you shouldn't worry about me,"

"Hmm.. you don't seem to be in the best state, I think it's best for me to go get them-"

"No!" The Mistress surprised herself with interrupting the Lady.

"You clearly aren't in a good state! I'll be back in a few minutes, stay here!" Lady BBP rushes out of the room, going to get the doctor. The Mistress looks frantic, and looks to the window. She quickly opens a desk drawer and pulls out a dagger, making sure the weapon was secured to her belt before jumping out the window, sliding down the tilted roof. She dropped onto the castle wall, hearing screaming coming from the direction of her room.

"Mistress! What on earth are you doing?! You could get hu-" Her words are cut off as Quackiteen shakes her head, ignoring the Lady's concerned cries. She looks down from the wall, too high of a jump without getting injured. However, the guards were gaining on her, and there was no other way out. She jumped off of the wall, landing on her feet, but tumbling forward into a roll. The dagger cut into her skin, and she winced at the pain.

"Dang it!" She muttered, sighing. The stables were nearby, and seemed to be safest place at the moment. She hobbled over to the stables, hopping onto a horse, not bothering to tack up. She rode to the gardens, the Queen speaking to the Bee Duchess.

"Ah! Duchess! Queen! Watch out!" The queen gasped and rushed out of the way, Tubbolini pulling her bees into her umbrella, moving quickly.

"Mistress! Heavens me! Watch where your going! Where ARE you going?" The Queen's voice faded as Quackiteen failed to stop.

"My apologies!" Tears stung at her eyes as she concentrated on the path ahead of her.


End file.
